


Track 12: Mrs. Potato Head

by talisha_jaynee



Series: The Shameless Cry Baby Storybook [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, plastic surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plumper lips.<br/>Smaller nose.<br/>Higher cheekbones.<br/>Less wrinkles.<br/>Slimmer waist.<br/>Bigger ass.<br/>Pointier chin.<br/>Bigger boobs.<br/>Slimmer legs.<br/>Even hairline.<br/>Slimmer arms.</p><p>Songfic to Mrs. Potato Head - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 12: Mrs. Potato Head

Plumper lips.

Smaller nose.

Higher cheekbones.

Less wrinkles.

Slimmer waist.

Bigger ass.

Pointier chin.

Bigger boobs.

Slimmer legs.

Even hairline.

Slimmer arms.

Mickey could only describe his mother as a Mrs. Potato Head.

 

He had unlocked the door and sneaked quietly into the hallway a little past 4am, still feeling buzzed about his last adventure and his new future. He was focusing on the scene over and over in his mind, that he didn't notice the two familiar voices coming from the kitchen, until one of them called out his name.

"Mickey?" A light feminine voice called, peaking Mickey's interest. He turned from the staircase and followed the sounds. The first thought that ran through the Milkovich's head was that his father had bought another woman home as he saw his father standing against the counter looking lovingly at the woman on his right. Mickey's eyes darted to the woman in question and could not recognized her. But the voice sounded familiar. "Mickey," she continued, "what do you think?"

A few silent moments passed in the room before Mickey's father cleared his throat, "Well, darling I think you look beautiful."

 _Darling?_ Mickey thought. He only knew one person his father addressed with that name.

"Mom?"

The woman's face lit up with an unnatural smile, "Yes, baby, yes, it's me," she cooed and moved closer to the small boy, "do I look beautiful?"

She now only stood a few feet in front Mickey and he could see every detail easily. She looked much younger, a face lift probably, her lips and nose had changed, she was thinner than how Mickey remembered and smelt very strongly of a flowery scent. But there was also signs of strain and age along her hairline, where some saggy skin sat, and the slight wobble of the skin around her throat. "Beautiful mom," Mickey agreed, making his mother's already creepy smile grow larger, her eyes showing signs of difficulty with her new surgeries. 

Mickey's father snaked a arm around his wife's newer, fitter body and pulled her close, "so beautiful. Much better than any of the other girls on the world."

"Oh honey," she looked away in embarrassment, "not all the girls."

A tut noise escaped the older Milkovich man, "All the girls darling, every single one is no match for you now."

"Will you stay with me forever now?" Mickey's mother looked back up at her husband.

"I'm with you now, darling," was the best promise he could give, "is that not enough?"

Mickey saw his mother's face fall at his question, obviously not getting the correct response. But she changed quickly back to a smile and whispered in Mickey's fathers ear.

"Oh, darling!" He exclaimed once she finished, "lets go." He grabbed her wrist now and pulled her upstairs with him, forgetting about their son. 

Mickey sighed, rubbed away a few cry baby tears, and followed a few moments later towards his own room. Walking along the hallway, he heard muffled moans from his parents room, which he tried not to think about too much, and a light coming from Mandy's room. He knocked quietly before opening the door and gasped.

"What?" Mandy asked confused at Mickey's response. She was sitting on her bed, laptop in her lap.  But there was an obvious change to her appearance. Plumper lips. 

Mickey was too shocked to speak so he made some gestures to her mouth, hoping she would understand.

"Oh that?" She touched the center of her lips, "well you don't have to fucking know."

"Did mom make you do it?" Mickey asked, feeling anger rise up his body.

"Fuck no, she didn't make me do anything," Mandy replied, "she just influenced and took me fuckhead."

"Are you fucking serious?" Mickey asked, anger rising up his throat, "Mom inspired you to change your fucking face? Why?"

Mandy scoffed, "obviously dipshit, and dad loves her now that she changed her look, so I thought that Ian will love me again."

"That's the fucking stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Fuck off then," Mandy replied, sheepishly dropping their eye contact, "I have a headache, cuz it hurts like a bitch."

Mickey left her room quickly after that, knowing that he was about to start yelling, and made his way to his own bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed trying to wrap his head around it all. He couldn't understand why they did it though, both the Milkovich girls were beautiful before, why change that? Why do people change themselves when being yourself is perfect? Mickey fell asleep to the sounds of constant thumping and more questions than answers.

**Author's Note:**

> oh man only one more songgggggggg  
> tumblr: gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com  
> song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qLqbC7BifU


End file.
